Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 045
と | romaji = Sōkoku to Sōjō | japanese translated = Antithesis and Synthesis | english = Obelisk Assault | japanese air date = March 1, 2015 | english air date = January 11, 2016 | french air date = December 26, 2015 | german air date = April 8, 2016 | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Future fighter! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Ryo Tamura | director = Masahiro Takada | storyboard artist = Masahiro Takada | animation director = Hidekazu Ebina }} "Obelisk Assault", known as "Antithesis and Synthesis" in the Japanese version, is the forty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on March 1, 2015 and in Australia on January 11, 2016. Nicktoons aired on November 26, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on December 13, 2016 Summary Poor Nico Smiley is doing his best to keep it together with the Volcano and Ancient Ruins feeds cut and the Iceberg Field devoid of action. Since they still have the feed, he puts up the Jungle Area, where Reed is Dueling Halil and Olga. Yoko is appreciative of Reed having the spotlight, as are his (largely female adult) fans, but Skip isn't impressed, and neither are a large portion of the crowd. In her room, Aura is so unimpressed that she switches off the television, seeing little point in watching while "Darling" isn't on. She tries to use her crystal apple to tell her how Yuya is doing, but then she decides instead to go in person. Halil and Olga both have 4000 LP and their aces, "Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal" and "Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp" out, while Reed's field is filled with his "Cookpal" monsters; "Cookpal Cluckwheat", "Cookpal Pumapotato", "Cookpal Eggong", "Cookpal Lionion" and "Cookpal Rabbitomato." With 4000 LP and no cards in his hand, Reed suggests that now that they have all these ingredients, why don’t they have a voluminous Duel? He bows politely, asking his opponents to please make sure that they eat every bite. Trout shouts encouragement as he enjoys lunch under a tree, commenting that he's heard that Reed feeds his opponents until they collapse. Gong steps in his way, and Trout complains about him blocking the view. Gong suggests that Trout Duel him instead of just sitting around watching, and bets his "Pendulumstatue Red Fiend" Pendulum Monster in a Duel. But Trout refuses to Duel unless Gong brings five Pendulum Cards, and Gong roars that this is unforgivable. Ally and Tate aren't impressed as they sit with drinks in the stands, and Frederick comments that it's so underhanded that it's giving him the shivers. Skip asks what's happening with Yuya and Zuzu. In the Volcano Area, both Zuzu and Dennis are shocked by Celina's resemblance to Zuzu, and Dennis looks between the two in confusion. Zuzu asks if Celina is Lulu, but Celina ignores her, telling Dennis to face her. She tells Dennis that she knows that he's a remnant of the Xyz forces. Both Zuzu and Dennis are shocked, and Dennis denies it. Celina tells him not to play dumb, and tells him that if he won't start, she will. She activates her Duel Disk. Zuzu protests that they're currently in the middle of their Junior Youth Championship, but Dennis reassures Zuzu. Celina is clearly misunderstanding something, but adapting to situations like this is part of Entertainment Dueling, isn't it? Zuzu asks if Dennis is even listening, but Dennis goes ahead and accepts the challenge, asking Zuzu to watch closely, as it's more fun when there’s an audience. Both Duelists yell "DUEL!" Celina declares her turn, activating the Spell Card "Polymerization" from her hand, much to Zuzu's shock. She fuses the "Lunalight Blue Cat" and "Lunalight Purple Butterfly" in her hand, chanting "Blue cat the prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Beautiful beast that dances in the Moonlight! Lunalight Cat Dancer!" "Cat Dancer" appears with 2400 ATK, causing a reaction in the Leo Corporation control room, many times greater than that caught in the Iceberg Area. Zuzu wonders why "Lulu" is using Fusion Summoning when she is from the Xyz Dimension, and wonders who Celina is. Celina Sets a card, ending her turn, and she tells Dennis to bring it. In the Ancient Ruins area, the Obelisk Force with a red jewel in his mask activates a function of his Duel Disk. Carl screams as purple light envelops him, and his form explodes into dust. The red-jeweled Obelisk Force removes a card from his Duel Disk and flaps it in the air before tossing it at the feet of Ashley and Bram. The two Knights of the Duel Disks recoil in terror and Yuya, standing on top of a nearby pillar, is left in a speechless state of shock. Recoiling, Bram protests that this is against the rules. The Obelisk Force reply that this is completely within the rules; the defeated should be erased. As Ashley and Bram cry out in horror, Yuya weakly begs the Obelisk Force to stop, but they do not heed his words, and visions of the people of the Xyz Dimension flash across his memory as he continues to yell at the Obelisk Force to stop. Eventually, after the cards of Ashley and Bram cross his vision, he finally snaps, arching back and screaming in pain as his eyes begin to glow and his hair begins to stand on end. The Obelisk Force head off to complete their mission, but Yuya orders them to wait as he walks up to them, his body emitting a dark aura. He snarls that he will not forgive them. In the nearby temple, Shay and Sora face off. Sora declares that he absolutely won't lose this time, and both Duelists declare, "DUEL!" Sora goes first, Summoning "Edge Imp Tomahawk". He proceeds to activate the effect of "Tomahawk", sending an "Edge Imp" monster in his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage to his opponent. He discards "Edge Imp Frightfuloid" and "Tomahawk" blasts four glowing axes at Shay, who jumps back to dodge them, though the shockwave pushes him to the edge of the area. Sora Sets a card and ends his turn. Shay begins his turn, drawing and Summoning "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" from his hand. Then, since he controls a "Vanishing Lanius", he can Special Summon “Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius” from his hand. He overlays the two Level 4 monsters, and chants, "Avian hunter of the afterlife! Seek the truth with your dark eyes and grasp glory with your sharp talons! Xyz Summon! Take flight! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!" "Force Strix" appears with 100 ATK, causing Sora to muse on Shay's strategy of using low-ATK Xyz Monsters. Shay activates the effect of "Force Strix" – once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, he can add 1 Level 4 DARK Winged Beast-Type monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds another "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius", and Sora notes that Shay is searching the cards that he wants from his Deck. Shay then activates the effect of the detached "Fuzzy Lanius", adding another copy of itself from his Deck to his hand. Then, using the effect of the first "Vanishing Lanius" that he Summoned that turn, he Special Summons the second from his hand, and since he controls "Vanishing Lanius", he can Special Summon the second "Fuzzy Lanius" from his hand. Then he reveals that the effect of "Force Strix" increases its ATK and DEF by 500 for each Winged Beast-Type monster that he controls. "Force Strix" increases to 1100 ATK. Sora scoffs at the low power-up, and he tells Shay that he'd better not be taking Sora lightly. Shay replies that he's always serious when he Duels, even if it's against a worthless opponent. Celina tells Dennis again to come and face her. Dennis smiles, and he declares that it’s the "showtime" that they’ve all been waiting for, and he draws. He Summons "Performage Flame Eater" from his hand, and then since there are at least two monster on the field, he can Special Summon "Performage Hat Tricker" from his hand. He blanches as he realizes what he's just done, and Zuzu and Celina both anticipate an Xyz Summon. Dennis winces, knowing that Celina will just get the wrong idea if he Xyz Summons, so instead, he asks them to excuse him for a moment, activating a card with a declaration of "Bathtime! One, two, three!" Bubbles surround his monsters, as Dennis explains that he activated the Continuous Spell Card, "Bubble Barrier", which will allow each of his "Performage" monsters with 1500 or less ATK to negate one attack directed at them per turn. He ends his turn, much to Zuzu's surprise and Celina's anger. Celina asks why Dennis won't Xyz Summon, and Dennis replies that it's because he isn't an Xyz remnant. Celina is furious, believing Dennis to be playing dumb, and she declares her turn and draws. She Summons another "Lunalight Blue Cat", and then she Tributes it to activate the effect of her "Cat Dancer"; it can attack every monster that Dennis controls this turn twice. "Cat Dancer"'s sashes glow blue and Dennis muses that here it comes. Celina declares her Battle Phase, attacking "Flame Eater" with "Cat Dancer". "Cat Dancer" throws its daggers, popping the bubble surrounding "Flame Eater" as Dennis reminds her of the effect. Celina attacks "Flame Eater" again, and "Cat Dancer" lands a leaping kick that destroys "Flame Eater", reducing Dennis to 2800 LP. Next Celina attacks "Hat Tricker", "Cat Dancer" throwing its clasp, and Dennis negates the attack with the effect of "Bubble Barrier". Celina reminds him that she's going to attack "Hat Tricker" again, and she orders the "Full Moon Mayhem" attack of "Cat Dancer". "Cat Dancer" blasts an energy pulse that destroys "Hat Tricker" and blasts Dennis off his feet, while also causing Zuzu to shield herself from the backlash. Dennis's LP falls to 1500. Celina ends her turn, and Dennis comments that she's ruthless, isn't she? Zuzu is shocked at the strength of the attack, and then she realizes in shock that Celina may be from the Fusion Dimension. Yuya snarls that he will not forgive the Fusion Dimension or Duel Academy. The Obelisk Force ask Yuya who he is, and the darkness surrounding Yuya fades as he steps forwards, asking the Obelisk Force why they've come to this world. The Obelisk Force reply that he doesn't need to know that. Yuya snarls that he won,t let them do as they please, and he orders them to Duel him. He activates his Duel Disk, an image of Yuto flickering over his body, and the Obelisk Force laugh, commenting that they'll teach him his place if he wants to know it that badly, and they activate their Duel Disks. All four Duelists yell, "DUEL!" The Obelisk Force member with the red gem in his mask declares his turn and Summons "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound", and then ends his turn. He tells the member with the green jewel in his mask to finish this up quick, and the green-jeweled member agrees. He draws, and then he Summons "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" as well, before attacking directly. Yuya gasps in surprise and flees, diving for an Action Card. The green Obelisk Force asks if those are Action Cards, and tells Yuya that it's pointless, since he can't activate Spell or Trap Cards when "Hunting Hound" attacks. "Hunting Hound" leaps onto a pillar behind Yuya and strikes, dealing 1000 damage and knocking him forwards. Yuya's LP falls to 3000, and the green-jeweled Obelisk Force ends his turn. The yellow-jeweled Obelisk Force declares his turn, drawing, then Summoning another "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" and attacking directly. Yuya falls forwards, his LP falling to 2000 as the Obelisk Force mock him for already being cornered, calling him a poor fool. The red-jeweled Obelisk Force holds up the cards containing the three Knights of the Duel Disks students, telling Yuya that his fate will be the same as theirs. The sight of the three cards sends Yuya into further rage, and he growls as he gets to his feet, remembering the sight of the sealing of the Knights of the Duel Disks, and of the people of the Xyz Dimension. An image of Yuto appears in his goggles, and then his pendant appears, swinging back and forth as Yuya and Yuto are shown walking, mirroring the other's movements. Their forms combine in a blinding light. With a wild cry, Yuya gets to his feet and bares his chest. His pendant glowing, he declares his turn with a howl and draws, then he uses the Scale 3 "Xiangke Magician" and the Scale 8 "Xiangsheng Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale. As the new Magicians rise in their Pendulum Zones, Yuya explains with a sneer that he can simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7. He chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Appear now!" He Pendulum Summons "Performapal Whip Snake" and "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer", and the shocked Obelisk Force observe the Pendulum Summon. Yuya then overlays the Level 4 "Skeeter Skimmer" and "Whip Snake", and he chants, "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The Obelisk Force are further shocked by the Pendulum Summon being used to fuel an Xyz Summon. Yuya declares battle, attacking the red-jeweled Obelisk Force's "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"s" "Mauling Mandible Charge". The monster is destroyed and the red-jeweled Obelisk Force blasted onto his back as his LP falls to 2500. Yuya ends his turn as "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" alights behind him. In the temple, Shay now controls three "Force Strix", all boosted to 1100 ATK; two with only one Overlay Unit and one with two. Sora observes that Shay controls three of the same Xyz Monster, and he irritably wonders how long Shay will keep going. Shay asks if Sora is annoyed after getting over the shock, and suggests that he pick up an Action Card. Sora replies that he doesn't need anything like that, and he licks a lollipop. Since Shay controls an Xyz Monster, he can Special Summon "Raidraptor - Singing Lanius" from his hand. He Special Summons two copies of "Singing Lanius" from his hand, and the presence of two more Winged Beast-Type monsters increases the ATK of all three "Force Strix" due to their effects, to 2100 ATK. Commenting that all the preparations are complete, Shay declares his Battle Phase, and all three "Force Strix" lunge for Sora. At the Volcano Area, Celina mutters that she's never had a more boring Duel, and she tells Dennis to hurry up and finish so that she can go and search for the other Xyz remnant. Dennis lightly comments that Celina sure is a scary one, and suggests that he can get serious for a bit. He declares his turn and draws – but he's drawn "Polymerization", and immediately goes white as Zuzu watches inquisitively. Sadly, Dennis hangs his head, admitting his loss, but regardless, he Sets a monster and a card. The act of desperation enrages Celina, who angrily asks if Dennis is underestimating her. Dennis protests that that's not it, but Celina tells him not to make excuses and she declares her turn and draws a card. She Summons "Lunalight White Rabbit" from her hand, and then she activates the effect of "White Rabbit", allowing her to return a Spell or Trap Card from the field to the hand. She returns Dennis's "Bubble Barrier" to his hand, and then she Tributes "White Rabbit" to activate the effect of "Cat Dancer", allowing it to attack all of Dennis's monsters twice. Declaring battle, she has "Cat Dancer" attack Dennis’s Set monster, which turns out to be "Performage Trick Clown", but due to the effect of "Cat Dancer", "Trick Clown" is not destroyed, leaping to avoid the attack. Celina seizes the chance to activate her Trap Card, "Lunalight Dance", which during the Battle Phase of a turn that she attacked with a "Lunalight" monster will change the battle positions of all monsters that Dennis controls and halve their ATK and DEF. Dennis gasps in shock as "Trick Clown" is strung up helplessly in the air, its ATK falling to 800. Drawing its daggers, "Cat Dancer" attacks again for the final blow. But Dennis smiles, preparing to snap his fingers and present a "Miracle Illusion". Before he can announce his move, he sees blurred shadows leaping in the background, distracting him long enough for the attack to hit, destroying "Trick Clown" and blasting Dennis off his feet, reducing his LP to zero. "Cat Dancer" dissolves, and Celina dismisses Dennis as a worthless opponent. Deactivating her Duel Disk, she walks towards Zuzu and Dennis, and as she does, the same shadows that Dennis saw leap to the ground behind her. Six of the Obelisk Force advance towards Celina and Zuzu, who is utterly confused by the events. In the Leo Corporation observation room, Claude reports that another squad has appeared in the Volcano Area. Declan orders the Youth Team to be sent there. Before the Obelisk Force can cross the bridge, a smoke bomb flies towards them, engulfing the area. Sun Shadow and Moon Shadow leap out of the smoke, carrying Celina and Zuzu respectively, and the Obelisk Force cough as the smoke clears, revealing the Senior Team, led by Kev Ravenwood, who tells the Obelisk Force that they won't let them go any further. 's state begins to unnerve the sadistic Obelisk Force.]] Aura looks around by a "KEEP OUT" barrier, musing that the whole city must be closed off for the Battle Royal, and she uses her crystal apple to scan the area for where Yuya is fighting. Back at the Ancient Ruins area, Yuya smiles nastily. The Obelisk Force wonder what is with Yuya, and they order the red-jeweled member to finish Yuya off. The Obelisk Force draws, and then he Summons another "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" to replace his destroyed one. He sadistically activates the effect of "Hunting Hound", allowing him to inflict 600 damage once per turn when the opponent controls a monster. "Hunting Hound" blasts its "Hound Flame" attack from its mouth, knocking Yuya down and reducing his LP to 1400. But any celebrations are cut short when Yuya sits up unharmed, and the red-jeweled Obelisk Force ends his turn in fear. The green-jeweled Obelisk Force draws, and then he uses the "Hound Flame" effect as well, reducing Yuya to 800 LP. Once again, Yuya sits up and brushes his sleeve off without any reaction, and the green-jeweled Obelisk Force ends his turn. Meanwhile, Aura runs through the area, following her crystal apple, and she runs into Gong, asking where "Darling" is. They turn and gasp to see Yuya with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" behind him facing off against the Obelisk Force, and utter his name. Yuya doesn't respond, instead he leans forward with a nightmarish grin. Featured Duels Celina vs. Dennis McField At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Celina Celina activates "Polymerization", fusing "Lunalight Blue Cat" and "Lunalight Purple Butterfly" in her hand to Fusion Summon "Lunalight Cat Dancer" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Celina Sets a card. Turn 2: Dennis Dennis Normal Summons "Performage Flame Eater" (1200/1600). As there are exactly two monsters on the field, Dennis Special Summons "Performage Hat Tricker" (1100/1100) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Dennis activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Bubble Barrier", which will allow every "Performage" and "Performapal" monster he controls with 1500 or less ATK to negate one attack per turn. Turn 3: Celina Celina Normal Summons "Blue Cat" (1600/1200). Celina activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", letting her Tribute a "Lunalight" monster to allow it to attack each monster Dennis controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. She Tributes "Blue Cat". "Cat Dancer" attacks "Flame Eater", with Dennis negating the attack with "Bubble Barrier". "Cat Dancer" attacks and destroys "Flame Eater" (Dennis: 4000 → 2800 LP). "Cat Dancer" attacks "Hat Tricker", with Dennis negating the attack with "Bubble Barrier". "Cat Dancer" attacks and destroys "Hat Tricker" (Dennis: 2800 → 1500 LP). Turn 4: Dennis Dennis draws "Polymerization". Dennis Sets a monster and a card. Turn 5: Celina Celina Normal Summons "Lunalight White Rabbit" (800/800). Celina activates the effect of "White Rabbit", letting her return a Spell or Trap Card on the field to the hand. She targets "Bubble Barrier". Celina activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", Tributing "White Rabbit" to let it attack each monster Dennis controls twice this turn, but the attacked monster cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack. "Cat Dancer" attacks Dennis's Set "Performage Trick Clown" (1600/1200). As a "Lunalight" monster attacked, Celina activates her face-down "Lunalight Dance", switching the battle positions of all monsters Dennis controls and decreasing their ATK and DEF by 800 ("Trick Clown" 1600 → 800). "Cat Dancer" attacks and destroys "Trick Clown" (Dennis: 1500 → 0 LP). Shay Obsidian vs. Sora Perse At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Sora Sora Normal Summons "Edge Imp Tomahawk" (1800/800). Sora activates its effect, letting him send an "Edge Imp" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage. He sends "Edge Imp Frightfuloid" (Shay: 4000 → 3200 LP). Sora Sets a card. Turn 2: Shay Shay Normal Summons "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600). As he controls "Vanishing Lanius", Shay Special Summons "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" (500/1500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Shay overlays his two Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Force Strix" (100/2000) in Attack Position. Shay activates the effect of "Force Strix", detaching an Overlay Unit to add a Level 4 DARK Winged Beast-Type monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds a second copy of "Vanishing Lanius". As "Fuzzy Lanius" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, letting Shay add another copy of "Fuzzy Lanius" from his Deck to his hand. As he Normal or Special Summoned a "Vanishing Lanius" this turn, Shay Special Summons "Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect.The written Japanese anime lore of "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" does not allow for the Special Summon of another copy after it has left the field. As he controls a "Vanishing Lanius", Shay Special Summons "Fuzzy Lanius" (500/1500) from his hand in Attack Position. As he controls other Winged Beast-Type monsters, the effect of "Force Strix" increases its own ATK by 500 for each of them (100 → 1100). An unknown amount of time is skipped, but Shay now controls three copies of "Force Strix" (1100/2000 each) in Attack Position, two with one Overlay Unit remaining and one with two Overlay Units remaining. As he controls an Xyz Monster, Shay Special Summons two copies of "Raidraptor - Singing Lanius" (100/1800 each) from his hand in Defense Position via their own effects ("Force Strixes": 1100 → 2100). Shay declares an attack. Duel continues in episode 47. Yuya Sakaki vs. Obelisk Force: Red, Green, and Yellow At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Quartet of Quandry" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. The members of Obelisk Force are not named, but are differentiated from one another here by the color of the gemstone on their masks. Turn 1: Red Red Normal Summons "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (1000/1000). Turn 2: Green Green Normal Summons "Hunting Hound" (1000/1000). "Hunting Hound" attacks directly. Yuya finds an Action Card, but the effect of "Hunting Hound" prevents the opponent from activating Spell and Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step, so Yuya cannot activate it. The attack continues (Yuya: 4000 → 3000 LP). Turn 3: Yellow Yellow Normal Summons "Hunting Hound" (1000/1000). "Hunting Hound" attacks directly (Yuya: 3000 → 2000 LP). Turn 4: Yuya Yuya activates "Xiangke Magician" ( 3) and "Xiangsheng Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Whip Snake" (1700/900) and "Performapal Skeeter Skimmer" (500/1600), both from his hand in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys Red's "Hunting Hound" (Red: 4000 → 2500 LP). Turn 5: Red Red Normal Summons "Hunting Hound" (1000/1000). As his opponent controls a monster, he activates the effect of "Hunting Hound", inflicting 600 damage (Yuya: 2000 → 1400 LP). Turn 6: Green As his opponent controls a monster, he activates the effect of "Hunting Hound", inflicting 600 damage (Yuya: 1400 → 800 LP). Olga and Halil vs. Reed Pepper Several turns have been skipped. Olga has 4000 LP remaining, one card in her hand and controls "Glacial Beast Iceberg Narwhal" (2700/???) in Attack Position. Halil has 4000 LP remaining, two cards in his hand and controls "Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp" (2400/2000) in Attack Position. Reed has 4000 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls "Cookpal Cluckwheat" (100/400), "Cookpal Pumapotato" (600/300), "Cookpal Eggong" (0/300), "Cookpal Lionion" (200/1800) and "Cookpal Rabbitomato" (100/???) in Attack Position. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes